


No mas tipo feo desnudo

by fadamaja



Category: Friends (TV), Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadamaja/pseuds/fadamaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducccion del one shot de darksylvia, muy divertido aunque no hayan visto las series. Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	No mas tipo feo desnudo

**Author's Note:**

> De darksylvia

La primera vez que notaron la ausencia del Feo Tipo Desnudo, Mónica y Rachel estaban mirando El Diario de Bridget Jones juntas (habiendo echado a los chicos), así que estaban en la oscuridad cuando las luces del apartamento del Feo Tipo Desnudo se encendieron.  
Mónica, frustrada por la incapacidad de Bridget Jones para cocinar y la forma en que seguía ignorando a Colin Firth, tomo la oportunidad para levantarse y mirar por la ventana.  
"¡Oye!" dijo. "Feo Tipo Desnudo...no es feo. ¡Rachel! Es un Nuevo Tipo Desnudo. Y es-" ella trago en seco. "Bastante atractivo."  
Rachel, deprimida más de lo que podía creer ante las sorprendentes similitudes entre el personaje de Hugh Grant y al menos los últimos diez idiotas con los que había salido, estuvo de pie y al lado de la ventana en segundos.  
"Oohh santo cielo," dijo ella. "Es-"  
"Lo sé," dijo Mónica.  
"Y su-"  
"Si."  
Nunca terminaron de ver el Diario de Bridget Jones.  
La segunda vez que vieron al Ardiente Tipo Desnudo, Phoebe estaba allí, cantándoles a Mónica y Rachel la canción que había escrito, titulada "Los patos son mortales" sobre el pato que la había atacado en el parque. Ella estaba sentada con su espalda a la ventana, y ya iba en el segundo coro cuando noto que su audiencia no le estaba prestando atención.  
"Tu pico está lleno de maldad, y probablemente tienes parásitos. Solo quiero caminar por el parque sin ver patos- Hey, chicas, ¿me están escuchando?"  
"Si," dijo Mónica. "Su pico está lleno de maldad. ¿Te contamos que Feo Tipo Desnudo se mudo?"  
"¿Qué? ¡No!" ella dejo su guitarra y se dio la vuelta. "¿Quien vive ahora allí?"  
"Ardiente Tipo Desnudo," le explico Rachel, y las tres se pusieron a mirar. "Y un invitado."  
"Genial," dijo Phoebe.  
"Si," dijo Rachel.  
"No sabía que habían dildos en ese color," dijo Mónica.  
"O en ese tamaño. Oye, ¿esas son esposas?"  
"No creo que sean para las manos," dijo Rachel.  
Al día siguiente, Phoebe compuso una canción llamada "Por favor nunca te vistas".  
La cuarta vez que vieron al Ardiente Tipo Desnudo, los chicos estaban allí, aunque Phoebe no estaba. Rachel estaba dedicada a la limpieza de su armario. Cuando entro a la sala con sus brazos llenos de jeans, dijo, "Oh santo cielo, chicos, ¡es Ardiente Tipo Desnudo!" y dejo caer los jeans para mirar por la ventana. Mónica corrió tras ella.  
"Cielo santo," dijo Rachel.  
"¿Qué?" pregunto Joey.  
"¿Desde cuándo Feo Tipo Desnudo es 'ardiente' en cualquier tipo o forma?" pregunto Chandler. Pero de todas maneras los tres chicos se asomaron a ver.  
"Wow," dijo Joey, "¡Feo Tipo Desnudo se volvió ardiente! Y tiene una chica rubia con él. ¡Muy bien Feo Tipo Desnudo!"  
"Ese no es Feo Tipo Desnudo." Dijo Rachel. "Y no es una mujer rubia."  
"Oh," dijo Joey. Y entonces, "OH. CIELOS. ¡Pensé que ese tipo de cosas solo pasaban en porno gay!"  
"¿Y cómo es que tu sabes eso?" pregunto Chandler.  
"Hey, a veces mi agente me manda a audiciones que son un poco..." él movió una mano e hizo el gesto universal con la cara que significaba 'sin detalles'. "Uno ve cosas en esta industria."  
"¿Incluso eso?" pregunto Ross. Los tres chicos se estremecieron.  
"Cielos, no." Joey miro por la ventana incrédulo. "No sabía que alguien podía doblar las piernas de esa manera."  
"Wow," dijo Chandler. "En completo sentido literal, esa es la cosa más gay que he visto."  
De la quinta a la décima vez fueron variaciones de la cuarta. Mayormente fueron Rachel y Mónica quienes vieron.  
"Es algo dulce," dijo Mónica. "Como el también anda desnudo. ¡Oooo, mira! ¡El chico rubio incluso cocina desnudo! Me pregunto que estará haciendo."  
Y,  
"Hey, Mónica, ¡Ardiente Chico Desnudo está haciendo ejercicio!"  
Y,  
"¿Crees que deberíamos tomar notas?" dijo Mónica, después de cinco minutos de fascinado silencio.  
"No creo que notas hagan mi boca tan grande para hacer eso."  
Y,  
"Ahh, mira, Rachel. ¡Se están besando!"  
"Ese hombre es el mejor besador que he visto. Qué pena que sea gay."  
La onceava vez, fue Chandler, que estaba leyendo en una silla cerca de la ventana, quien sonó la alerta. "¡Hey! Miren chicos, Ardiente Tipo Desnudo lo está haciendo con otro que no es el chico rubio y no puedo creer que acabo de decir eso."  
Segundos después, todo el grupo estaba parado frente la ventana. "¿Crees que está engañando al Ardiente Chico Rubio?" pregunto Phoebe.  
"Oh, nooo, me gusta el Ardiente Chico Rubio," dijo Mónica.  
"¡A mí también!" dijo Joey. Ross y Chandler lo miraron.  
"¿Qué? ¡Me cae bien! Me recuerda a mi primo Vince. Cielos, Ardiente Tipo Desnudo es una basura." Joey meneo la cabeza en disgusto por tal comportamiento.  
Pero, mientras estaban mirando, vieron a Ardiente Chico Rubio entrar a la sala y vio lo que estaba sucediendo.  
"Ohhh. Lo siento mucho cariño," murmuro Rachel. "Pero tu novio, Ardiente Tipo Desnudo, es un bastardo traidor."  
Todos contuvieron el aliento, ansiosos, mientras esperaban la pronta batalla. Ellos estaban tan concentrados en ese momento, que ni siquiera se les ocurrió desviar la mirada.  
Ardiente Chico Rubio miro un momento, esperando, y luego Ardiente Tipo desnudo levanto la mirada de sus actividades y sonrío, una atractiva y desenfadada sonrisa, y de repente Ardiente Chico rubio estaba dejando de lado su bolsa y luego toda su ropa. Y entro directo a la lucha, le hizo algo obsceno a la boca de Ardiente tipo Desnudo. y-  
"Me siento ingenua," dijo Rachel.  
"Me siento sucia," dijo Phoebe, obviamente encantada.  
"Esto es mejor que porno," dijo Mónica.  
"Dios, este no era el trío por el que estaba rogando," dijo Chandler, mirando levemente al cielo en reproche.  
"Por lo menos el Ardiente Tipo Desnudo no lo está engañando," dijo Joey.  
"¿Hace calor aquí o solo soy yo?" pregunto Ross, su voz extrañamente aguda.  
La doceava vez, fue Phoebe quien los vio. Fue después de cenar, y Mónica los había alimentado con una de sus nuevas y sabrosas creaciones, así que todos estaban tan llenos que no podían moverse.  
"¡Oh, oh oh! ¡Chicos!" dijo ella, saltando con una increíble agilidad y presionando su rostro contra el vidrio. "¡Oh santo cielo, oh santo cielo! ¡Miren!" ella movió su mano salvajemente sin despegarse de la ventana.  
"Están vestidos," dijo Ross.  
"¡Están con esmoquin!" Rachel aplaudió alegre. "¡Miren, miren! Con flores en su solapas. Ustedes saben lo que significa, ¿cierto?"  
"Voy a dar un gran salto intuitivo y diré que significa que estarán desnudos en treinta segundos," dijo Chandler.  
"No," dijo Rachel dándole un empujón. "¡Significa que se casaron!"  
"¿Alguien puede ver los anillos?" pregunto Mónica. Hubo un corto silencio en que todos trataron de distinguir si estaban usando o no anillos.  
"¿Alguien tiene binoculares?" pregunto Mónica.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
"Esa gente extraña del otro edificio nos está mirando nuevamente."  
"¿Y?" dijo Brian.  
"Y nada. Solo decía."  
"Entonces sácate la ropa," dijo Brian, ayudándolo en esa labor.  
"Hey, ¿No tendré champagne en mi noche de bodas?" pregunto Justin, dando un paso atrás, sonriendo coquetamente. "¿Fresas bañadas en chocolate? ¿Música romántica?"  
"¿No preferirías tener mi lengua en tu culo?" Brian se movió engañosamente lento, y de un golpe acerco a Justin hacia él, y su sonrisa tenia la palabra Proyecto con letra mayúscula. Justin se retorció un poco hasta que puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Brian.  
"Si," dijo Justin. "y pastel de bodas para el desayuno."


End file.
